Souvenir d'un amour
by ilovedragohermione
Summary: Et si, après la guerre contre Voldemort, on se souviens encore d'une histoire d'amour ?
1. Histoire d'Amour

_Bonjour, bonsoir,_

_Encore une OS, très courte, un peu guimauve. Et comme d'habitude, je n'ose jamais poster de fiction sans l'accord -positif- de ma meilleure amie. (Elle m'a dit d'écrire une suite mais j'hésite alors n'hésitez pas à me le dire si je dois en faire une ou pas)_

_Bonne lecture._

_Ps : Excusez-moi d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et grammaticales._

* * *

><p><em><span>Disclaimer<span>__ : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR. A part l'histoire qui n'appartient qu'à moi._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Souvenir d'un amour**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Poudlard, salle de classe de Histoire de la Magie._

_._

* * *

><p>Le professeur Binns, enseignant depuis toujours cette matière, raconta à ses élèves la fameuse histoire de Harry Potter et ses amis ayant vaincus le Lord Noir, Voldemort. Il racontait la bataille qui a eut lieu à Poudlard quand une élève de Gryffondor leva la main.<p>

**- Une question, mademoiselle Lewis ?**

**- Oui, professeur Binns.**

**- Et bien, posez-la et je verrais si je peux y répondre.**

**- J'étais à la bibliothèque quand je suis tombée sur un livre qui racontait cette guerre. Dans le livre, on parlait de deux sorciers, un sang-pur et une née-moldue qui auraient eut une histoire d'amour pendant la guerre. Est-ce exact ?**

**- Et bien, je pense que pleins de sorciers ont eu une histoire comme celle-ci.**

**- Oui, mais le livre disait qu'il s'agissait de l'amie de Harry Potter et d'un Mangemort.**

Dans la salle de classe, quelques hoquets de surprises se firent entendre. Le professeur Binns sut tout de suite de qui parlait cette élève. Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy. Il se souvint, en effet, de leur histoire dangeureuse mais heureuse.

**-Oui, c'est exact, mademoiselle Lewis.**

**- Vous les connaissiez professeur ?**

**- Si je les connaissais ? Evidemment ! Eux-mêmes étaient assis là où vous êtes en ce moment-même. C'était Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy. Une gryffondor et un serpentard. Une née-moldue et un sang-pur. Une histoire dangeureuse, certes, mais heureuse.**

**- Hermione Granger avait trahis Harry Potter ? s'exclama un élève.**

**-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Ils recherchaient juste un peu de réconfort et de tendresse dans ce monde de guerre, ils se cherchaient et se sont trouvés. Un amour clandestin, dangeureux mais passionné et heureux qui a survécu aux épreuves les plus difficiles. Cet amour sera, certainement, un très bon exemple pour l'avenir et l'un des plus fort que l'Histoire ait retenu. De l'espoir dans ce massacre, certains disent, mais même cent après cet guerre, on se souviens encore de leur histoire.**

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que cela vous a plu.<em>

_Suite ou pas ?_

_Reviewer please ! Même si c'est pour me dire que c'est nul, que c'est pourri, que c'est mal écrit... comme ça je pourrais m'améliorer._

_A bientôt._


	2. Le Baiser

_Bonjour, Bonsoir,_

_Vous avez attendu, je sais et je m'en excuse. Mais je voulais qu'elle soit le plus parfaitement parfaite et j'espère qu'elle l'est et que vous allez l'apprécier._

* * *

><p><em><span>Disclaimer :<span>__ Tout est à JKR._

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Souvenir d'un Amour :<span>  
><strong>_

_**Le Baiser  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Poudlard, <em>

_Salle de classe d'Histoire de la Magie_

* * *

><p>-<strong> En fait, personne n'a vraiment su comment cela a vraiment commencer. Certains disent qu'ils eurent un coup de foudre mais que Drago Malefoy était obligé de faire sembler de détester Hermione Granger à cause de leurs sangs et des idéaux du père de Malefoy, d'autres disent que c'est en rejoignant l'Ordre du Phoenix que Drago a su se faire apprécier par Hermione. Très peu, pensent qu'ils se sont toujours aimer secrétement et pour garder les apparences, ils se sont insulter. Personne ne sait qui est tomber amoureux de l'autre le premier, ni même si cela remonte à leur première rencontre à Poudlard ou si cela s'est fait progressivement. Mais ce dont nous sommes certains c'est qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment, d'un amour pur et véritable. Le plus marquant de leur histoire fut certainement leur baiser sur le champ de bataille.<strong>

**- Pouvez-vous nous décrire cela en détails, s'il vous plait Professeur Binns ? **demanda une élève.

**- Et bien... C'était la guerre, la grande bataille. Tout n'était que sang et douleurs. Tout n'était que haine et répulsion. Il n'y avait que des sorciers voulant sauver leur peau. Hermione se battait contre Bellatrix Lestrange et Drago contre son propre père. Mais un autre mangemort vint attaquer Hermione dans son dos et Drago l'ayant vu, abandonna son duel contre son père et se jeta sur Hermione tout en prononcant Protego. Le Mangemort et Bellatrix furent tuer juste après par Lucius Malefoy. Drago le remercia d'un signe de tête, se releva et tendit sa main à Hermione, qui sans hésiter une seule seconde, l'attrapa. Drago aida Hermione à se relever, et la prit dans ses bras. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants et s'embrassèrent. Sous la surprise, tous les duels entre Mangemorts et membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix cessèrent, tous étaient ébahis par cette nouvelle alliance. Même Harry et Voldemort avaient cesser de combattre. Lucius ne dit rien, il avait retourner sa cape au dernier moment. Drago et Hermione continuèrent à s'embrasser sous les regards ébahis des Mangemorts et ce fut ce moment-là qu'Harry Potter élimina le plus sombre des Mages Noirs.**

**- Mais Lucius Malefoy n'a pas essayer de détruire leur histoire après ? **demanda Mlle Lewis.

**- Non. Contre toute attente, Lucius ne voulait que le bonheur de son fils. Il ne s'est pas imposé contre cette idylle.**

**- Donc personne ne sait comment vraiment leur histoire a commencé ?**

**- Si, deux personnes le savent très bien.**

**- Qui sont-elles Professeur ?**

**- Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, eux-mêmes.**

**- Mais Professeur, ils sont morts, **dit une Serdaigle.

**- C'est pour cela que leur Histoire ne sera jamais complète et elle restera écrites dans les livres grâce à son mystère, **expliqua le professeur Binns.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà !<em>

_J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_


	3. Léo, descendant des Malefoy

_Bonjour, bonsoir, _

_Une suite n'était pas prévue, mais finalement j'ai décidé de faire une mini-fic (oui je suis pas une adepte des longues fics), mais va falloir être très patient parce que je suis trèèèèèès occupée !_

_Donc voilà la suite ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em><span>Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR<span>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Léo,<em>**

**_Descendant_**

**_des_**

**_Malefoy_**

* * *

><p><em><span>Poudlard, bibliothèque.<span>_

* * *

><p>Mlle Lewis voulait en savoir plus sur l'histoire d'amour d'Hermione Granger et de Drago Malefoy. Une histoire aussi rare que celle-là ne peut pas s'être volatilisée. Elle partit alors en direction de la bibliothèque et entreprit de faire des recherches sur cette histoire d'amour. Elle prit plusieurs livres et alla s'asseoir sur la table du fond.<p>

Elle était tellement absorbée par sa lecture qu'elle ne vit pas tout de suite que quelqu'un s'était arrêté devant elle.

- Sharon Lewis, je peux te parler quelques minutes ?

Sharon leva la tête pour regarder son interlocuteur et elle fut surprise de qui il s'agissait.

- Que veux-tu Léo Turner ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'amertume.

- Bientôt, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et je me demandais si tu voulais bien y aller avec moi, répondit-il avec un petit sourire timide.

- C'est que...je...je ne sais pas trop mais je pense que mes amies pourront se passer de moi, dit-elle en se mordant timidement la lèvre inférieure.

- Donc je t'attendrais en bas du grand escalier.

- D'accord.

Sharon, croyant qu'il allait partir, reprit ses lectures mais Léo s'assit à ses côtés.

- Que lis-tu ?

- Je fais des recherches sur quelque chose qui s'est produit lors de la fameuse bataille contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Voldemort...

- Je sais que plusieurs Serpentards ont étés...des...

- Mangemorts, ça ne me gêne pas, tu sais. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un Serpentard et que l'un de mes ancêtres ainsi que son fils l'était aussi que j'en suis un.

- Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas un Mangemort, je pensais juste que cela te gênait vu que ta famille est très ancienne et noble, dit Sharon.

- Non, pas du tout. Et ma famille descend de la famille Malefoy, tu sais.

Sharon releva la tête de son livre et regarda Léo avec de gros yeux. Comment avait-elle pu être bête à ce point ? C'est vrai, qu'un jour, on lui avait dit que le fameux Léo Turner était un descendant de la famille Malefoy. Mais elle se souvenait aussi que Lucius Malefoy n'avait eu qu'un fils et pour que la lignée continue, il fallait que Drago Malefoy eut un enfant. Mais avec qui l'avait-il eu ? Ou Lucius avait un autre enfant ? Peut-être que Léo le savait.

- Léo...commença Sharon, est-ce que tu sais si... si ton ancêtre Lucius Malefoy avait plusieurs enfants ?

- Lucius n'a eut qu'un fils, Drago.

- Et donc Drago a eut des enfants ? Est-ce que...par hasard...tu sais avec qui il a eut une descendance ?

- Il a eu un fils avec Hermione Granger, répondit Léo comme s'il récitait un cours appris par cœur.

- Hermione Granger, la née-moldue, la meilleure amie du Survivant ? s'empressa de demander Sharon.

- Oui et contrairement à ce que tous le monde pense, Drago n'a pas obligé Hermione à se marier avec lui et elle-même n'a pas trahis l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

- Et bien, parce qu'ils ont écris leurs mémoires dans un livre que notre famille se transmet de génération en génération.

- Et ce livre, tu l'as sur toi ? Est-ce que je pourrais le voir ? s'excita Sharon, heureuse à l'idée de découvrir la vraie nature de la relation qui liait Hermione Granger, une née-moldue et Drago Malefoy, un sang pur.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas. Le livre reste dans la bibliothèque du manoir Turner, autrefois Malefoy.

Sharon se sentit triste quand il répondit par le négatif. Elle s'affala sur sa chaise et soupira.

- Que se passe-t-il pour que tu sois dans cet état-là, Sharon ? demanda le petit Turner, un peu inquiet.

- Serais-ce en rapport avec le livre de ma famille ? Reprit Léo.

- Oui... En fait, j'avais découvert leur fameuse histoire dans un livre de cette bibliothèque et j'ai voulu en savoir plus, donc j'ai demandé au professeur Binns mais il n'en savait pas plus. Alors je suis venue faire plus de recherches ici mais il n'y a rien, c'est comme si... comme si, leur relation était un secret, comme si leur relation n'avait éclaté que le jour de la grande bataille, mais je suis presque sûre qu'ils été déjà ensemble avant la fameuse bataille.

- En effet. Mais je ne me souviens plus exactement de leur histoire.

- C'est dommage... J'aurais tellement voulu savoir la vérité, soupira à nouveau Sharon.

Léo salua Sharon, puis s'en alla dans son dortoir. Arrivé, il s'installa dans la salle commune des Serpentard, prit un parchemin et une plume qu'il trempa dans de l'encre noire, et commença à écrire. Quelques minutes, on pouvait apercevoir un hibou grand duc s'envoler du dortoir des Serpentards.

* * *

><p><em><span>Manoir Turner, bureau et bibliothèque.<span>_

* * *

><p><em>Chère Mère,<em>

_Je m'excuse de vous déranger mais j'avais besoin de vous demander un énorme service, en espérant que vous acceptiez ce dernier._

_J'aimerais que vous m'en voyez le livre "Mémoires de Drago et Hermione Malefoy"._

_Je sais que vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi je vous demande ceci mais faites moi confiance. _

_Avec mes salutations les plus chaleureuses._

_Léo Turner._

Sylvie Turner replia la lettre, la mit dans le tiroir de son bureau et se dirigea d'une démarche élégante vers la bibliothèque. Elle y pénétra, se dirigea au fond et, avec précaution, ouvrit une grande armoire où quelques livres étaient rangés par ordre alphabétique. Elle fit glisser ses longs doigts fins et gracieux sur les reluires des livres jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle prit le fameux livre en question, sortit de la bibliothèque et se dirigea à nouveau vers son bureau. Arrivée dans ce dernier, elle prit un nouveau parchemin et une plume qu'elle trempa dans de l'encre bleue.

* * *

><p><em><span>Poudlard, dortoir des Serpentards.<span>_

* * *

><p><em>Cher Fils,<em>

_Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que tu comptes faire de ce fameux livre mais comme tu me l'as dis dans ta précendant lettre, je te fais confiance._

_Voici donc le livre que tu m'as demandé mais je te prie d'en prendre très grand soin car c'est un honneur d'avoir ce livre en héritage et notre famille est la seule à savoir la vraie histoire qui liait Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger._

_Avec mes tendres salutations._

_Sylvie Turner._

Léo plia la lettre, la rangea dans un tiroir de son bureau et se promit de remercier sa mère plus tard. Pour l'instant, il préféra s'occuper du livre. Alors il défit le papier dans lequel il été emballé et fit passer ses doigts sur le titre du livre et un sentiment de bien-être s'imisa en lui ; il adorait les livres, il se sentait tellement en présence de livres dans une bibliothèque.

* * *

><p>Voili, voilou !<p>

J'espère que cela vous a plu mais pour me le dire, faut me laisser une petite review, pleeeeeaaaaase !


End file.
